


Miku Comforts You While You Cry (ASMR)

by ReddRoomba



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddRoomba/pseuds/ReddRoomba
Summary: Something upsets you in the night so you end up crying for a while before Hatsune Miku herself tries to help you.(Note: No actual ASMR is provided)





	Miku Comforts You While You Cry (ASMR)

You pressed the heel of your hands into your eyes, feeling the tears leak under your eyelids. You were just sick of crying, having been doing it for the last hour? Hour and a half? Your eyes and throat hurt, but you couldn't stop crying. You barely heard your sobs anymore. You don't even know what had started this late night crying session, but you knew that more and more bad thoughts had piled up on you as the minutes ticked by. 

Another sob wracked your body, causing you to wipe your eyes roughly. It hurt but you didn't care, letting the shaking take over your body. You sat in the middle of your bed, rocking back and forth amid the constant tears. You pried open your swollen eyes to look at your clock. It was past midnight, you really should be asleep right now…

Your door opened slightly, a knock announcing someone's presence. A familiar head poked around the door, her features turned into a mask of worry. 

"I… I heard you crying. Are you-" You didn't let Miku finish her sentence.

"Go a-away." Your voice caught in your throat. You turned and covered your face with your hands in a half-hearted attempt to keep her from seeing. 

Miku paused for a moment before walking to your bed. You felt her sit down at the edge, not saying anything. You looked up, wiping your tears away again. In the darkness of your room, Miku almost seemed to glow. Her long hair was tied up in loose buns on the top of her head and she was wearing a simple pajama set that was patterned with little music notes. 

"Miku… please…" your voice was soft and broken. Tears continued gathering in your eyes as you watched her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. You looked at her and felt your eyes prickle even more. You inched towards her.

"I just… I just feel worthless. I'm not good enough for…" you gesture around, "any of this! It's so… so…" You stopped and tried to hold back your sobbing. You failed, squeezing your eyes closed and gripping your legs. 

You felt cool, soft fingers pry your hands away from their hold. Miku gathered your hands into hers. She called your name a few times, trying to get your attention. You finally looked up through squinted eyes. 

"You're amazing, okay? You're wonderful and one of my best friends. You deserve this, and you deserve to be happy." She gently wiped away your tears, her cool fingers a welcome change to the rough way you had been doing it. 

You couldn't control yourself. You leaned into Miku's arms and buried your head in her shoulder. You sobbed loudly into her shirt. Her quiet voice called your name, assuring you it was okay. 

She spoke into your ear, telling you everything she thought was wonderful about you. She stroked along your spine as she talked. You stayed in that same position, your tears slowly fading into hiccups. Miku kept talking. At some point it had morphed into her recalling all the light and happy times you had shared. You sniffed and pulled away.

"Thank you… that… you're very nice, Miku," you said, voice catching in your throat. You caught sight of the wet patch you had made on her shoulder. "Oh I'm… your shirt. I'm sorry, I can-" Miku cut you off abruptly.

"It's fine. It'll dry." She looked at your expression for a moment before changing gears. "Why don't we go get something to eat, huh? Someone made chocolate chip cookies earlier." Miku picked up your hand and stood up, smiling gently.

You nodded and slid off the bed, following her with much hiccupping. Luckily your room was close to the kitchen, so it wasn't a far walk. She squeezed your hand and pulled you out a seat at the small bar. 

"I'll get the cookies, you stay right here," Miku said. You nodded and watched as she went from the counter to the fridge. She pulled out a carton of milk and poured two glasses. She was humming the entire time.

You watched her spin around the kitchen and felt tears prick at your eyes. You… didn't feel like you deserved this. How could you bother Miku like this? You put your head on the counter and let the tears drip off your face. Miku called your name, but you didn't look up. 

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" She sat down beside you and placed a hand on your arm. You looked up but didn't answer. 

Miku stroked your back and handed you a cookie. You looked at it for a long second before nibbling at the edge. You didn't feel like eating anything, not really.

Miku watched you, eating her own cookie. "Not hungry? That's okay. We can take them back to your room and eat them there if you want," she said. You nodded slowly, prompting Miku to pick up both of your glasses and gather your cookies on a plate. She gestured back towards your room and you marveled at how she could hold all of that at once. 

You walked back to your room, patting your eyes dry again. Miku was right behind you, humming softly to break up the silence. You held your door open for her and she set everything down on your dresser. 

"I'm going to stay with you tonight, if you don't mind. I was having trouble sleeping too, so we might as well have fun with it," Miku said, gathering your blankets from your bed and spreading them on the ground. You stood at the door and watched her, slowly smiling. 

She sat down on the blankets and patted the ground beside her. You obeyed, sitting down and being greeted with your nibbled on cookie. You took it from Miku's hand and took more proper bites. She smiled at you and you smiled back. 

"Are you finally feeling a bit better?" Miku asked, picking up your hand in hers, rubbing it idly. You nodded.

"Thank you Miku… This really means a lot to me." You popped the last bite of your cookie in your mouth and dusted you hands free of crumbs. 

"It's nothing, you're my friend." She scratched her head, leading to one of my her buns partially falling. "Oh shoot…" After a couple seconds of fighting with her hair, she lost. This lead to half of her hair falling around her, and to a mess of gigging from yourself. 

"Here, let me help," you said, gathering her hair. She lowered her hands and let you work. You carefully split her hair into three parts and started braiding. It was nothing special, and a little messy, but you kept working along it. She had so much hair it was easy to get lost in the repetition of your fingers. You neared the end and Miku handed you a hair tie. You tried it off and set back to admire your handiwork. 

She looked a little weird, with one side of her hair up and one in a braid, but she was still beautiful. Miku lifted her hair to look at it and smiled briefly before yawning. You yawned after her.

"Time for us to go to sleep." Miku fluffed up your pillow for you, prompting you to lay down on it. She tugged a blanket up over you and laid down herself. You felt your eyes get heavy and it wasn't long before you were on the cusp of sleep.

You only slightly registered Miku rubbing your back in slow circles. You smiled as you drifted off to sleep, your blue haired angel watching you closely. Maybe… you did deserve this…


End file.
